Not That Bad A Brother
by booksbite3
Summary: There is a thunder storm so Wyatt and Crash try to help Cleo sleep because she is scared of thunder.


A/N Hi everybody. I would like to thank my beta for helping me with this. This is just a random oneshot that has nothing to do with my other story A Runaway Outcast. Oh I also have a random poll on my profile. The poll question is who would win in fight Green Arrow or Hawkeye so please vote.

Disclaimer I do not own Crash and Bernstein or any of the super heroes mentioned.

Thunder rumbles outside as Cleo, Wyatt, and Crash Bernstein lay in bed. Cleo is under her covers making little whimpering sounds. Crash leans over the side of the top bunk of his and Wyatt's bed  
"What's wrong with Cleo?" asked Crash.  
"She's scared of thunder," replies Wyatt with a look of worry on his face. Wyatt sits up. Wyatt is already dressed from bed and is wearing Superman PJ's. Crash is also dressed for bed but he is wearing Spiderman PJ's  
"Oh, why didn't you tell me? Let's go make fun of her," Crash suggests in a hushed tone.  
"No Crash this isn't funny. Cleo is really, really afraid of thunder and lightning. Once when we were small Cleo spent the whole night awake crying for mom and dad. Maybe we should try to calm her down. She sounds like she's having a panic attack." Wyatt gets up and Crash jumps down from his bed.

The two boys quietly doge all of their staked up stuff and cross the tape that divides their half of the room Cleo's half. Crash and Wyatt make it to Cleo's bed and are surprised to see Cleo laying there in a sacred mess in her black night-gown. It has been years since Wyatt has seen here this sacred. Wyatt reaches out his hand to shake Cleo's shoulder. As soon as Wyatt touches her Cleo jolts up screaming. "Cleo it's okay it's just me, Wyatt," says Wyatt trying to calm her down.  
"Don't scare me like that," Cleo replies breathless because of all the screaming. A loud boom of thunder made Cleo shake violently and start whimpering again.  
"I know how to calm her down!" Crash Says.  
"Okay then do it," Wyatt replies exasperated.  
"I am going to tell you a story. There once was a dragon named Nick who got hit by lightning, the end," finishes Crash proudly. Cleo lets out a little shriek and curls deeper under her blanket.

"Nice job Crash. Know she is even more sacred," Wyatt says in an annoyed voice.  
"Hey that was a great story," Crash protests loudly.  
"No it wasn't. We need to find a better way to get her to calm down." After a couple of minutes just standing there and thinking Wyatt had an idea.  
"We just need to find Larry the Lion. Why didn't I think of him before!" Wyatt exclaims in excitement. Wyatt searches the room with his eyes but all he sees are fashion magazines make up and other girly things.  
"Who is this Larry the Lion, guy," asks Crash suspiciously.

"He was Cleo's first stuffed animal. Dad and I got Cleo Larry when she was four and I was five," Wyatt explains. "ok where is Larry Cleo," asks Crash. "I..I don't know," sobs Cleo. "Don't worry Cleo We'll find him. Crash you check our side of the room I'll check Cleo's side of the room." Wyatt walked over to Cleo's closet and opened it. Cleo's closet is filled up with all kinds of clothing dresses skirts long-sleeved shirts short-sleeved shirts you name it and Cleo has it. "Cleo why do have to have so much clothing?" Asks Wyatt. "It's not that much," Cleo responds shakily. "he's not in her closet. Maybe he is under her bed," suggests Wyatt. "I'll go check!" Crash practically yells running from is side of the room and diving under Cleo's bed.

"Crash we have to be quiet we don't want to wake anybody else up," Wyatt whispers. Walking over to stand be side Cleo's bed.

"Done," Crash says emerging from under the bed. "Well did you find Larry?" Wyatt asks hopefully. "Nope I just found this stuffed Loin." Crash holds up a worn-out stuffed lion with fluffy fur.  
"You purple doofus that's my Larry," Cleo says indignantly momentarily forgetting the storm. Soon a loud boom of thunder is heard. "Give me Larry," Cleo says.  
"But he's so fluffy," Crash complains hugging the toy.  
"Here Cleo," Wyatt says tugging Larry from Crash's strong hold and handing him to Cleo. Cleo quickly grabs Larry from Wyatt and hugs him close to her chest. Crash walks dejectedly back to his bed.  
"Thanks Wyatt. Maybe you are not such a bad brother after all," Cleo whispers softly. "No problem. Now please go to sleep." Cleo nods her head. Just as Wyatt turns to go back to his own bed Cleo stops him.  
"Wyatt you better not tell anyone about this especially not Pesto."  
"Why do care what Pesto thinks?" asks Wyatt.  
"Never mind just don't tell anyone," replied Cleo blushing.  
"I won't," says Wyatt making his way over to his own bed. Wyatt get into his bed and turns of a lamp he has next to his bed.

"Goodnight Wyatt."  
" Goodnight Cleo." Both Wyatt and Cleo close their eyes. "Isn't anybody going to Wish me a goodnight," asks Crash but he is greeted by silence. "Fine then but don't expect me to wish you two goodnight any time soon," he says rolling over in bed and closing his plastic eyes.

A/N I hope you enjoyed the story. please review.


End file.
